Way of the Drenched Tiger
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: How do you get two unlikely but gentle hearted Rangers to fall in love? The answer is simple. Just add water.
1. Dolphin Training

**A/N:**  
 **This fluffy love story is for the girl readers. After some arm twisting, I'm finally going to write a little 3 part Crack Pairing of my own. Special shout-out goes to my lovely friend** ** _catandmouse10_** **for getting me on board with the challenge. If you like Romance drabbles, definitely check her work out too.**

 **That said, I do not own Power Rangers, its characters, or any of its related intellectual property. I'm just a humble fan trying his best to salute the show.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Chad Lee grinned as the crowd gave another excited round of cheers and applause. The younger children laughed as Mischa the bottlenose dolphin circled Chad, standing out of the water on her own tail before diving backwards. As the young man gave another whistle and raised his arms, he erupted high out of the water, propelled from underneath by the dolphin. Again the spectators applauded and cheered as both Chad and Mischa landed back in the pool with a great splash, an exciting conclusion to the day's dolphin show at Mariner Bay's zoo.

As the show ended and the onlookers began to disperse, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger swam to the edge of the pool, happy that his volunteer efforts at the zoo could still make the people of Mariner Bay smile. It had been a few years since the defeat of Queen Bansheera, and while Chad still worked with Lightspeed Rescue, it was nice to enjoy what almost seemed like a quiet normal life again.

Upon stepping out of the pool, Chad looked up in surprise to see a petite young woman still shaking out the water from her dark hair and white blouse. It looked like she had been sitting in the front row and was now completely soaked from head to toe by the last trick Mischa had performed. Giving a kind smile, Chad grabbed his towel nearby and walked over to the tan skinned girl.

"Here, you look like you could use this," he said gently handing her the towel.

"Oh... thanks," she said in surprise as she accepted it and began to dry her hair. "I'm sorry. I must look like a complete mess right now."

"No, not at all!" Chad quickly replied trying to be polite, "You look great, ah..."

"Alyssa. Alyssa Enrile," the young woman smiled in amusement extending a friendly hand.

"Nice to meet you Alyssa. My name is Chad Lee," he answered shaking it. "I'm really sorry you got splashed back there. I guess Mischa just got a little too excited when she landed."

Alyssa gave a sweet smile and shook her head before taking a few steps toward the pool, "May I?"

Chad followed Alyssa curiously as she approached the pool and slowly knelt down at the edge of the water. To his amazement, Mischa slowly swam up and poked her head out of the water to greet the new visitor.

"Hi there! Aren't you a sweet girl," Alyssa gently cooed as she affectionately stroked the dolphin's head and chin. Mischa gave a string of happy squeaks and clicks, seemingly loving the extra attention. Off to the side, Chad couldn't help but smile at the sight, not only at the happy dolphin, but also at how comfortable and natural Alyssa seemed to look while she played with the animal. Despite her soaked appearance, she really looked very beautiful right now, Chad thought to himself in surprise.

The Blue Ranger shook his head to focus again as Mischa slid back in the water and Alyssa turned back toward him with a happy smile.

"That's amazing," Chad commented, "I've never seen Mischa so comfortable around a stranger before."

"Well, I fancy myself a bit of an animal lover," Alyssa answered waving it off, "I was around a lot of them back home in Turtle Cove, so I guess I kinda got used to them."

"Turtle Cove?" Chad asked in surprise, "That's kind of a long way from home. What are you doing out here in Mariner Bay?"

Alyssa finished drying off with the towel before handing it back, "Well, I took a teaching job and just moved here a couple months ago. You know, it's kind of funny. I was feeling a little lonely recently, so I figured I'd come here to the zoo hoping that the animals would remind me of home a little."

Chad smiled shyly and cleared his throat, "Uh, well... maybe I can help you there too. If you'd like, maybe I could show you around the city. Maybe make you feel a little more at home here?"

Chad suddenly went silent, surprised at how spontaneous and forward he had just been with his suggestion just now. Alyssa stopped and looked at him in surprise, "That's really sweet of you Chad. Thank you."

Giving him a playful grin, she added slyly, "Then again, you wouldn't be asking me out on a date, would you?"

Chad gave a nervous laugh, trying to remember what his friend Kelsey Winslow had taught him in these kind of situations. Nothing ventured nothing gained. Giving a shy smile, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yeah. I suppose I am. What do you say Alyssa?"

Alyssa laughed and pulled out her cell phone. "Unless you're hiding a phone somewhere in that wetsuit, I'll wait here for you to change so we can exchange numbers."

From the pool, Mischa poked her head out of the water and gave another excited squeak while Chad turned and couldn't help but smile in relief.


	2. Rain on the Picnic?

**Part 2**

Bright warm sunlight lit up the green park as Chad and Alyssa sat down to a picnic lunch that Saturday afternoon. They had spent a fun morning sightseeing and as they relaxed underneath the shade of a large tree, the two admired the view of people walking their pets while a group of children played soccer across the way. Turning his attention back toward the picnic, Chad gave a surprised look as Alyssa opened the basket she brought and produced an impressive lunch spread on the blanket.

"Wow, you really went all out," he exclaimed examining the homemade food. Among the items were pesto chicken wraps, hummus and guacamole dips, as well as fruit salad.

"Oh, maybe a little," she admitted with a laugh, "I've always been so used to cooking for a large group back home. You should have seen the way some of my friends could eat." As they began to eat, Alyssa turned to Chad curiously, "So, I've already told you a little bit about myself, what about you? How long have you lived in Mariner Bay?"

"All my life," Chad replied enjoying a chicken wrap, "I guess I love working and being around the ocean so much, I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"You're talking about the dolphin training, or working with Lightspeed?" Alyssa asked. Chad nearly choked on his sandwich and spun around in surprise.

"Wait! How did you know?"

Alyssa laughed and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I may be new to the city, but it's not like Lightspeed or their Rangers a huge secret around here. I know you're a Power Ranger and kind of a local hero too."

"I hope that's not the only reason you agreed to go out with me today," he sighed.

To his surprise, Alyssa pulled out her own morpher and quickly showed it to him, "You're in good company. It just so happens we've got Power Rangers where I'm from too. Ever hear of the Wild Force Rangers?"

Chad stared at her for a minute before they both broke out into relieved laughter. After a long pause, Chad began to answer her original question, "The dolphin training is volunteer work now but I still love it. It's what I did before I joined Lightspeed. But ever since I became a Ranger, I found I enjoyed helping people a lot more."

"Seems like it keeps you pretty busy," Alyssa noted gesturing to their picnic food, "Not a whole lot of time for this sort of thing, huh?"

Chad grimaced, "Maybe a little. But to be really honest, I've always been kinda unlucky when it comes to dating a romance stuff."

"Well, I'm here with you today. Is that such a bad thing?" she grinned playfully as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Come on," she said poking his arm, "I'm sure there must be tons of other women chasing after you."

"The last girl I fell for was a mermaid, and that didn't really work out too well." the Blue Ranger sighed matter of factly.

To any other normal person, that statement would have sounded completely preposterous, but between two Power Rangers, it almost sounded quite reasonable and commonplace.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not really great at the whole romance game either," Alyssa admitted wistfully as she nibbled at her sandwich. Her thoughts drifted back to Cole for a moment and she spoke out loud, "Back home, I used to have a pretty big crush on a guy I worked with, and who was also a friend of mine. He never really seemed to notice, so when I left for Mariner Bay, part me decided it was best to just give up on that and move on. And now here we are."

Chad turned and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You know, I think that sort of thing is always a little tougher for us Rangers. Most people just don't understand us, or the things we have to deal with sometimes."

"Wise words," Alyssa shrugged, "Then again, you've been at this Ranger business a little longer than I have."

"Geez, you're making me feel like a geezer here." Chad replied nudging her, "It's not like I'm that much older than you anyway."

The two laughed and continued to eat in a companionable silence for a while as Chad snuck another glance at his fellow Ranger. To his surprise, he followed her gaze and saw her watching a small group of people practicing Tai Chi in the gardens.

"Graceful isn't it?" Chad smiled in admiration, "It kinda reminds me of when I'd watch my old sensei practicing sometimes. The way he moved almost looked so fluid and effortless… almost like flowing water."

Alyssa turned in surprise, "You practice martial arts? That's awesome! So do I!"

"Really?" Chad asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I've been doing it since I was a little girl," Alyssa nodded, "Do you know any Tai Chi?"

Chad sheepishly shrugged, "Well, yeah. I've been doing it for a long time, but I've still got a lot to learn."

"Do you think you could teach me some? I've always wanted to try it," Alyssa asked hopefully with an excited smile.

The Blue Ranger paused for a moment before he gave a playful wink, "Well that depends, Miss Enrile. Do you really want to learn, or are you asking me on a second date now?"

Alyssa laughed, realizing he was echoing her own words at the zoo. "I suppose the answer to both is a yes."

"Then in that case, I'd love to practice with you, and I think I know just the perfect spot." Chad responded with a nod.

"Great!" Alyssa said rising to her feet and taking a stance, "I can't wait to show you some new moves too. There's this one that my dad taught me where…"

She was cut off as a small spigot rose from the ground underneath her feet. The White Ranger looked down in surprise and gave a yelp as the park sprinklers went off, spraying her again with repeated streams of water.

Chad immediately jumped up and pulled the picnic blanket out to shield her from getting any wetter.

"I can't believe this happened again!" the White Ranger exclaimed in dismay wrapping herself in the blanket as the two hurried away from the sprinklers. "Please tell me the next place you pick for us to meet isn't one where I'll get completely drenched."

Chad gave a nervous cough, "Umm, well…"


	3. Making a Splash

**Part 3**

The gentle sound of the surf pounded against the shorelines of Mariner Bay as Chad and Alyssa moved together, practicing a slow graceful form of Tai Chi. It was early morning and the sun still hadn't risen very high in the clear skies. As the Rangers stood on the sandy beach continuing the form, the sun reflected on the blue waters making the light glitter like a million sparkling diamonds.

Since the two had met a month ago, they had enjoyed each other's company whether it was exploring the sights of Mariner Bay, or sharing each other's hobbies. Of those hobbies though, practicing martial arts on Sunday mornings was starting to become a ritual, and an activity that the two Rangers looked forward to every week.

As they finished their movements, the two Rangers took a deep calming breath and opened their eyes, admiring the relative peace of their location. Having surfed and swam up the coastline several times, Chad had shown her this small cove that he liked to practice in. While it was a little secluded, he said it always helped to calm him when he needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city's public beaches and boardwalks. In a way, Alyssa completely understood the need to get away from civilization and commune with nature.

After their exercise, the two Rangers sat down on beach towels and quietly drank from their water bottles, admiring the quiet beach.

"You know, it's really nice to practice this again with someone since Kelsey went back to her extreme sport competitions." Chad mused taking a sip of water.

Alyssa glanced sideways and buried her toes in the sand, "I know you miss your friend Chad. I just hope I'm doing ok as a substitute."

Chad grinned back to her, "Actually, I'd say you're even better. You don't fidget half as much as Kelsey did when we trained. Your aversion to water though... that's something we'll have to keep working on."

Alyssa huffed and feigned outrage, "Is that so? I'll just have to show you how much I like the water then. Stand up!"

Chad gave her a skeptical look as she pulled him to his feet.

"All right. I'm going to show you a move my own father taught me when I was little," she said pointing her water bottle at him, "It's called the Way of the Splashing Fish."

"Don't you mean Fist?" Chas asked in confusion.

"You heard me right," Alyssa insisted. "Now just hold still while I demonstrate. It won't hurt a bit."

Chad waited patiently assuming a gentle defensive stance as Alyssa made some wide sweeping gestures and exaggerated movements, still holding her water. Before Chad could react, Alyssa swept her bottle toward him and playfully squirted him in the face with the water.

"What was all that about?" he sputtered in surprise as she broke out into merry laughter.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it! Every time we hang out, I always get soaked so I figured it was your turn today!"

Chad smiled good naturedly and calmly wiped his face with a sigh. "All right then. If we're going to be fair about this today, then I think I should teach you a move in return. Just hold still. This won't hurt a bit either."

The two took a stance facing each other and Chad reached out gently taking her hand. To her surprise, he moved forward and closed the distance between them quickly. Leaning down, he planted a quick kiss on the surprised White Ranger's lips.

"Wow, what move is that called?" Alyssa asked shyly as she felt her cheeks began to grow warm. Chad grinned and scooped up the petite young woman over his shoulder, surprising her.

"I call this the Way of the Drenched Tiger."

With that, he took off running toward the water and carried the White Ranger into the surf, kicking and laughing all the rest of the way.

The End

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Even if it is a weird and unusual pairing, I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, after all this talk of water, I'm suddenly feeling a little thirsty. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
